Red Christmas
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Lily Salvatore lleva a su hijo pequeño al parque para que este disfrute de la nieve. ¿Es posible que una perfecta Navidad Blanca sea sustituida por una Navidad Roja?


Este fic está basado en la canción "White Winter Hymnal". Originalmente es de Fleet Foxes, pero yo me he fijado en la versión de Pentatonix. Dije ayer en el foro que quería matar a alguien con esta canción de fondo... No he tardado mucho en hacerlo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **Aviso** : Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons".

 **#PALABRAS:** 679.

* * *

 **RED WINTER**

Todas las madres piensan que sus hijos son los más guapos. Sin embargo, Lilian Salvatore sabía que, si no lo fueran de verdad, a ella sus hijos no se lo parecerían. Ella no era una madre ilusa, que se creía que sus hijos eran los mejores, los más inteligentes y los más guapos. Ella sabía cuál era la verdad. Sabía que Damon tenía ciertos problemas de conducta que también afectaban a sus notas en la mayoría de las asignaturas; y sabía que Stefan tenía serios problemas con las asignaturas de ciencias. Pero no le importaba. ¿Por qué debería importarle?

−Mami, ¿esta chaqueta vale?

Lilian se giró hacia su hijo pequeño, y frunció el ceño. Le había dicho que se vistiera apropiadamente para salir a un parque nevado, y él había elegido una camiseta de manga corta, una cazadora vaquera y unos simples pantalones grises. La mujer se acercó a él, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó casi a rastras de nuevo a su cuarto. Allí, sacó ropas mucho más apropiadas y, sin decirle nada, se marchó de la habitación. Por suerte, Stefan se vestía solo. A ella no le apetecía nada hacerlo.

La señora Salvatore todavía tuvo que esperar unos diez minutos a que Stefan volviera a salir, esta vez perfectamente abrigado, y entonces ambos salieron de la casa. Comenzaron a caminar en absoluto silencio, con Lilian varios pasos por delante de su hijo, y en pocos minutos llegaron al parque en el que ella había jugado siempre de pequeña. No era el parque más aparentemente destinado al público infantil, pero era el más alejado del centro del pueblo, y a Lilian no le apetecía tener que ver a otros padres.

En realidad, aquel parque era más bien un pequeño claro en el bosque en el que tiempo atrás habían construido un tobogán y dos columpios, que ahora estaban oxidados y, en el caso del primero, casi roto. Por suerte, también había un banco, que Lilian ocupó en cuanto llegó. Cerró los ojos e, ignorando por completo a Stefan, se puso a cantar.

Su sobrina, Sarah, estaba en el coro del colegio, y en aquella época del año, estaban preparando canciones navideñas y villancicos para cantar el día 23 de diciembre, el último día de clases del año. De todas las canciones que había practicado y que Lilian había escuchado, había una que llamaba particularmente la atención de la mujer. Era una canción llamada White Winter Hymnal. El ritmo de la canción, junto a la música, sugería una canción alegre, feliz, tranquila. Pero si uno se ponía a escuchar la letra… todo cobraba un sentido nuevo.

 _I was following the pack, all swallowed in their coats_

 _With scarves of red tied 'round their throats_

 _To keep their little heads from falling in the snow, and I_

 _Turned 'round and there you go_

 _And Michael, you would fall and turn the white snow red as_

 _Strawberries in the summertime_

Era perturbadora, como poco. Pero también muy interesante. Y atractiva. La idea de la sangre derramándose y tiñendo la pura nieve blanca de rojo…

Un ruido terrible la sacó de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos al instante, y vio algo que le cambió la cara. Stefan, probablemente haciendo alguna de las estupideces típicas de los niños, se había resbalado y se había golpeado la cabeza contra una roca. Y ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo, tan pequeño, con su bufanda roja alrededor del cuello, y la sangre derramándose de la herida de su cabeza.

Pronto, tuvo lo que tanto había querido ver. La sangre en la nieve. Era preciosa. Y casi tan hermosos eran los gemidos de dolor de su hijo. Lilian sonrió. Se agachó junto a Stefan, asegurándose de no mancharse de sangre, y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

− De parte de tu hermano. Sabes que es el único que te quiere. Adiós, Stefan.

Sin decir nada más, y sin sentir ningún remordimiento, se levantó, se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia el pueblo. Repentinamente, se le antojaba comer unas fresas.


End file.
